The research project consists mainly of multidisciplinary participation by the faulty of The Chicago Medical School and its satellite institutes in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group clinical protocols. The clinical studies are based at the two major affiliated hospitals of the Medical School, Veterans Administration Hospital, North Chicago, IL, and Edgewater Hospital, Chicago, IL, with an annual patient accrual rate of approximately 130 patients per year. The main goal of the project is to enter patients with various types of solid tumors and hematological malignancies into appropriate clinical studies devised by the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Ancillary studies consist of studying various in vivo and in vitro immunological parameters in these patients as they relate to the extent of their disease and to chemotherapy. Also new chemotherapeutic regimens are developed and tested institutionally for their possible value in future group trials.